


He Can't Love Me!

by dojaefairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Implied Jren, M/M, Minhyun is ridiculously stubborn, Romance, Smut, implied 2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: There are two issues preventing Hwang Minhyun from having a love life. First: he’s a homosexual. Second: he always assumes his crushes’ feelings, thus sabotaging his potential relationships. It all changes when entering Produce 101 where he meets Yoon Jisung who is, in his completely unbiased opinion, perfect.





	He Can't Love Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Jisung is enlisting today and I had this HwangSung piece waiting to be finished, so I did finish it while thinking of our beloved leader and solo artist who'll be away from us for some time! Pwease enjoy (for those who wish to skip the smut part, it is around the end of the fic!)

There are two issues preventing Hwang Minhyun from having a love life. First: he’s a homosexual. Second: he always assumes his crushes’ feelings, thus sabotaging his potential relationships with thoughts ranging from “he’s just being friendly” to “he probably doesn’t like me that way”. The first one is not so much of a bother, given how many homos he knows, especially in the entertainment industry. They’re just good at hiding it. Second issue is what really prevents him from getting a boyfriend altogether.

It’s not like he’s never gotten numbers, he is actually quite popular and more guys than he can count flirted with him to let him know that they were interested in him. More often than not, what they offered was just a one night stand, because they’re all too busy to maintain a proper relationship. But despite being quite bad at this whole “I have feelings and I express them” thingie, Minhyun doesn’t want to go from one night stand to one night stand. He might be emotionally constipated, but his romantic self really wants to get a proper boyfriend with whom he’ll in be love and who will love him back.

But to get a boyfriend, he would need to get his life together, be able to communicate and be more confident in himself. Minhyun is bad at all of these things, hence why at the ripe age of twenty one, he’s still completely single. It’s not as bad as his brain makes it out to be, he knows many people who haven’t dated and are older than him, but he’s growing impatient.

He’s getting all the more eager to experience Love when Jonghyun and Minki suddenly announce that they are dating. They’re disgustingly cute together, Jonghyun being clearly completely whipped for anything Minki does, and Minki making sure everyone knows that Jonghyun is his and his alone.

Minhyun is delighted for them, but his need for a love life skyrockets and he sulks even more than usual. Aron is straight, and… well, there could be Dongho, since he’s bi. But as much as they love each other, Minhyun can’t feel the romantic love he’s dreaming of with him. He’s tried picturing dating him, but it just feels awkward. Minhyun is just bound to be forever alone.

It all changes when entering Produce 101, where Minhyun meets Yoon Jisung.

Jisung is, in Minhyun’s completely unbiased opinion, perfect. According to the general opinion, he might not be the most handsome man out of the whole show, nor is he the most outstanding contestant. But Minhyun feels like he’s just a perfect mix of everything a human being should be.

He finds Jisung unbelievably handsome the more he gets to see him, especially when he changes haircuts and has pretty make up. In his (still) unbiased opinion, his “no make-up” face is also cute. He has a nice talking voice, but his singing voice makes Minhyun shiver.

But most importantly, it’s his character that Minhyun is completely in love with. Jisung helps anyone in need, and he doesn’t do so to show his good sides on camera, he’s just genuinely good. He’s also funny, not hesitating to ruin his idol image with faces, and making all of them die of laughter with puns. He’s also good at storytelling, they all find out during a night where they stay up together.

Minhyun doesn’t get to be as close as he would like to be with Jisung during Produce 101, however it evolves when they get picked to be Wanna One members together. Minhyun is quite heartbroken to be separated from his original group, so he moves in the Wanna One dorms with much reluctance, but the boys in his new group soon make him feel at home. Nu’est also encourage him and they promise to meet up often, so he accepts his fate, and his mind reminds him that Jisung is also there, and that if he wants to confess, it’s now or never.

Minhyun considered that he was already in love with Jisung, but now that they are in the same group seeing each other every day, his infatuation gets worse. His stomach feels heavy whenever he doesn’t see Jisung for whatever reason that they have separate schedules, and the feeling of heaviness only disappears once he sees him. He feels hot and cold when thinking of Jisung, and the palms of his hands get disgustingly sweaty, randomly, whenever he merely considers touching Jisung.

His crush has apparently not gone unnoticed by anyone in Wanna One – nor in Nu’est, actually, their groupchat is just everyone spamming Minhyun to ask him when he’s gonna make a move. Minhyun thinks Jisung himself is aware of his feelings, which is embarrassing him like crazy and which he is choosing to ignore. Wanna One members tease him to death, and each time he pretends he doesn’t know what they are speaking about. It’s especially bad if Jisung is near, because Seongwoo or Jihoon pushing them towards each other is not subtle at all.

* * *

This goes on until the day Jaehwan confronts him boldly about it. They’re in Minhyun’s room on his bed watching a drama on his laptop, and Jaehwan’s head is resting on one of Minhyun’s shoulders. Cuddling Jaehwan is nice because he’s really comfortable and warm, he just tends to wiggle a lot.

“I heard a scoop that might interest you,” Jaehwan declares as Minhyun is setting up the next episode of their series.

“What is it?”

“Jisung’s bi,” Jaehwan says on a conspiratorial tone, and Minhyun chokes.

“How do you know and what does this have to do with me?” Minhyun asks, stuttering and flushing.

“Dude,” Jaehwan rolls his eyes, “you’re a homo. A homo with a big, fat crush on Jisung.”

Minhyun’s cheeks gets impossibly red and he turns away from Jaehwan.

“You’re not being subtle, everyone knows about it. But it’s fine, though,” Jaehwan develops.

“Jisung probably doesn’t like me that way, he never will,” Minhyun replies weakly, and Jaehwan bites his shoulder.

“That’s bullshit,” Jaehwan shakes his head.

“I’m sure he’s dating Daniel,” Minhyun insists, unsure of what he’s advancing but that’s the only thing that came to his mind.

There’s a moment of silence, and Jaehwan speaks up.

“He’s really not.”

“You’re wrong,” Minhyun weakly opposes.

“They’re not dating.”

“They could be-”

“For fuck’s sake, are you listening to me? I’m telling you that they’re not fucking together!”

Minhyun dares look at Jaehwan, and he’s surprised to see him looking genuinely angry.

“How would you-”

“I know because I’ve been dating Daniel since the beginning of Produce 101, so now shut up about that!”

“… Oh.”

Minhyun’s mind is blank. How have they been dating without him realizing it? Was he really that blind since the only one he could see was Jisung? He’s never seen them hold hands or kiss or act boyfriend-like with each other, and he lives with them!

“You look like you don’t believe me. I’m kind of dating one of the most well known men in South Korea, of course I’m being discreet about it! Anyway, today’s not about me and Daniel since we’ve been together for months, it’s about your dumb ass.”

Minhyun is still too dumbstruck about the revelation about his bandmates dating to be offended.

“So, I know about Jisung being bi and you would’ve known too had you stayed with us yesterday night when we started playing truth or dare,” Jaehwan explains.

Minhyun frowns. He didn’t want to play yesterday because he was genuinely exhausted, plus the game was taking place between all the adult members meaning there was going to be alcohol involved and drunk confessing was the last thing Minhyun wanted to do.

“Just because he’s bi doesn’t mean he likes me back. Maybe he’s in love with someone else or maybe he’s dating someone else,” Minhyun says, and Jaehwan face palms.

“You’re all looks and no brain, aren’t you?”

This time, Minhyun feels offended. He opens his mouth to defend himself but the door of his room opens and both he and Jaehwan jump in surprise. Daniel appears and smiles brightly, and Jaehwan lets out a happy noise.

Daniel closes the door behind him and joins them on the bed, pretty much jumping on the mattress. Minhyun is quick to close his laptop and to put it away, but Jaehwan welcomes Daniel in his arms and they share a kiss. At first, Minhyun thinks that this it it, they shared a peck and now they can go back to talking, but Daniel pulls Jaehwan into another breathless kiss, with a lot of tongue involved, and that’s it, Minhyun clears his throat loudly.

“Don’t make out when I’m here!” he protests, and Jaehwan makes a shut up move with his hand.

Minhyun frowns, but Daniel breaks the kiss, all giggly.

“My boyfriend,” he says with a happy squeal, and Jaehwan pecks his cheek.

“Okay, I got it, but can we go back to whoever Jisung is dating?” Minhyun says, and he’s met with a disappointed glare from Jaehwan and Daniel’s curious eyes.

“Jisung’s dating someone?!” Daniel asks, “you can’t let that happen, Minhyun! You’re in love with him, right?”

“Wait, babe,” Jaehwan intervenes, and Daniel looks at him. “Minhyun’s all confused. He thought you and Jisung were dating, so I explained that it was actually you and me who were together, and now he thinks there’s someone else who’s dating Jisung.”

“Oh,” Daniel nods, “Jisung isn’t dating anyone, I would know. But what are you waiting for? Go confess!” he adds, patting Minhyun’s arm excitedly.

Daniel currently looks like a very excited puppy, and Minhyun knows one thing: he doesn’t want to follow his advice.

He gets up and leaves the room, ignoring Jaehwan who’s calling his name. In the living room, he almost runs into Kuanlin who’s apparently getting ready to head to the gym.

“Minhyun, I was looking for you! You’re still coming to the gym with me and Sungwoon, right?”

Minhyun nods, and Kuanlin beams at him. He hopes he can make it back to his room to snatch some clothes and his sneakers without Jaehwan and Daniel bothering him about Jisung.

 

Minhyun feels much better after a good, hard working out session at the gym. Even Sungwoon and Kuanlin aren’t into it as much as he is today, and by the time he’s showering, he’s so exhausted he’s considering skipping dinner and going straight to sleep. But he has a diet to stick to and he knows that he has to eat, even if it’s a light meal. Sungwoon asks him if he’s okay, and Kuanlin hugs him worriedly, but Minhyun waves a hand as if to say “don’t worry”.

They go back to the dorms and eat with the rest of the boys, and Jihoon offers to watch a movie. Minhyun is about to refuse when Jisung suddenly appears next to him and takes one of his hands, and pouts while looking up at him.

“You haven’t spent that much time with us recently, won’t you at least watch the beginning? Pretty please?”

The closest members pretend they don’t see what’s going on, and Minhyun is torn between running away and facing the truth, which is simply that he cannot refuse anything to Jisung.

“Just the beginning then,” Minhyun slowly agrees, “I’m really tired.”

“He worked out like crazy at the gym”, Kuanlin pipes in, seemingly innocent.

“It’s good that you’re working out, but you should also rest,” Jisung says, still not letting go of his hand, and Minhyun feels himself blush. He mumbles something in agreement, and Jisung caresses his cheek with his free hand.

Minhyun is so whipped that he lets Jisung guide him to one of the couches, and that he isn’t able to protest when they sit close to each other, Jisung still holding his hand. Everyone is shuffling around to sit, and Minhyun gulps with difficulty as Jisung sits closer and more comfortably, leaning against him.

 

Despite Minhyun’s earlier protests, he stays, and they’ve reached the middle of the movie when he realizes that he cannot escape. At first, Jisung moved from merely holding his hand to hugging his waist, but now he’s actually laying on his side, rolled in a ball and his head laying into Minhyun’s lap. Minhyun found himself with no choice but to thread his fingers through his hair so as to not sit there and look dumb, but he’s loving it a little too much, and it seems that Jisung is also appreciating his caresses. Jisung’s hair is soft since he just washed it, and it’s just good to have him on his lap.

Sometimes, Minhyun’s eyes meet Daniel’s and Jaehwan’s, but he avoids them as soon as they do. They keep trying to tell him to do something, but he doesn’t know how. Deep down, he still wonders whether Jisung is doing this because he really does like him back, or whether he’s just doing it to indulge him. It’s hard for him to tell whether their cuddling is just friendly or not, because most members who are currently also in each other’s arms right now are not dating nor interested into each other.

Apart from Daniel who’s completely laying on top of Jaehwan – which is really funny because Daniel is bigger and taller than his boyfriend – and from Jihoon who’s sitting on Woojin’s lap and obviously kissing him from time to time, everyone else’s hugs are friendly. At least, Minhyun thinks so. He just learned about Daniel and Jaehwan today, after all, so there may be other couples that he’s completely oblivious about.

  
He falls asleep during the second half of the movie, and wakes up to Jisung nesting himself between his spread legs, head resting against his chest. As nice as it is, they can’t spend the whole night sleeping like this, their bodies will kill them tomorrow.

“Jisung,” Minhyun croaks, and Jisung shakes his head. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

Jisung stubbornly remains against him, and Minhyun sighs. An idea strikes him, and he tries not to smile.

“How about we share my bed?” he offers, trying to ignore the way his cheeks are burning.

That makes Jisung react. He nods with enthusiasm, and they head for Minhyun’s room without a word, holding hands. There, Jisung is quick to nest himself again on Minhyun’s chest, and the latter welcomes him in his embrace with pleasure. They end up laying side by side on the bed, closer than they’ve ever been, and sleep overcomes both of them quickly.

 

The following morning, Minhyun wakes up to a warm body against his, and his foggy mind needs a few seconds to remember that Jisung went to bed with him. He sighs in contentment, enjoying the new sensations of having his crush’s body fitted against his, like two complementary puzzle pieces. They didn’t move from their side position, facing each other, and this resulted in their lower halves being pressed against one another, legs intertwined and hips too close. Jisung slept on his arm, and his other one is folded against his chest, while Minhyun mirrored his position of sleeping on an arm, but his other one circled Jisung’s waist.

Minhyun breathes in and out slowly, and gives himself a few minutes to try and open his tired eyes. The arm he had around Jisung’s waist moves, and soon, his hand is caressing Jisung’s hair, just like last night during the movie. As expected, his caresses wake Jisung up, but the elder doesn’t seem to mind and merely buries his face into Minhyun’s neck with a groan. Minhyun shuffles so he can embrace Jisung into a full hug, and his bandmate mutters something he can’t hear.

Minhyun can hear noises from the living room, which is rare because he and Jisung are usually the first ones who are up. But just this time, he wants to indulge himself into the feeling of cuddling the one he loves, and just this time, it’ll be worth to be late.

“Should… get up...”

Minhyun blinks. Jisung sounds so groggy, it’s kind of adorable.

“Yeah, we should,” he agrees.

He thinks that’s it, but Jisung moves slowly against him, and his lower half grinds against Minhyun’s. Minhyun suddenly feels very hot around the crotch area, and he doesn’t want to have that kind of reaction so early in the morning and especially in front of his crush. He’s not sure whether Jisung did that on purpose, but in any case, that kind of move is dangerous.

Minhyun turns on his back, but Jisung’s body follows his movement, resulting in the elder being on top of him. Minhyun blushes, and even more as Jisung reiterates that grinding movement against his hips.

“Hey,” Minhyun weakly protests, and Jisung sends him a curious look.

“What?”

There’s a moment of silence during which they just stare at each other, and Minhyun wonders if he misunderstood Jisung’s actions.

“I’m just trying to get up,” Jisung says, still looking at Minhyun curiously, and Minhyun feels very embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he replies in a small voice, and Jisung smiles at him.

Minhyun feels like a fool, until Jisung rubs his crotch against his, in a very obvious manner. Minhyun doesn’t have time to protest this time that Jisung has already gotten up, acting like he didn’t just make a very sexual move.

“Breakfast time ~” Jisung sing-songs happily, turning back on his heels to wink at Minhyun before he leaves the room.

Minhyun looks at him incredulously, then at his lower half, and buries his face in his hands.

* * *

Later during the day, Minhyun finds himself alone in a practice room. He wanted to spend time rehearsing his solo performance for their upcoming concert, and does so for more than an hour. He memorized the steps for the dance already, but he’s concentrating his efforts on making sure he does the fanservice parts well, that is to say when blind folding himself with a scarf and opening up his shirt to expose his toned body. The performance itself is not even that long, but it feels like it, especially since he’s been at it without a break for half the afternoon.

He wraps up his practice with one last dance, and collapses on the couch of the practice room. He doesn’t bother buttoning up his shirt for now, and instead gulps down his water bottle, closing his eyes as he does so. He closes the bottle and tosses it aside, and throws his head back slowly, regaining his breath. A nap would be most welcome, but first, he’ll take a shower… once he has gathered enough energy to leave the couch.

Minhyun doesn’t know how much time went by since he stopped practicing, but enough for him to get lost in his own thoughts and forget about his current appearance, for he jumps in surprise when the door to the room suddenly opens.

“Gosh, you scared me!” he complains as Jisung pokes his head inside, grinning.

“Sorry!” his leader apologizes cutely, and Minhyun melts seeing his smile.

There’s no pretending he’s mad at Jisung, he just can’t do that, even when the other teases him – very much like he’s probably about to do. Jisung closes the door behind him and walks up to him, and instead of remaining standing or sitting by his side, he sits on his lap.

“I just finished practicing,” Minhyun protests.

“Hm-hm, doesn’t matter,” is Jisung’s answer to that, “how did practice go?” he proceeds to ask, combing Minhyun’s sweaty hair with his fingers in a gesture that feels natural and comfortable.

“Fine,” Minhyun says, cheeks heating up and suddenly feeling very much self conscious that he’s almost half naked while his leader is sitting on his lap. He doesn’t know where he should put his hands, so he awkwardly lets them rest on the couch. Jisung is sitting sideways, right side against his chest, so it’s all the more weird not to be at least touching him.

They don’t say anything, Jisung still playing with Minhyun’s hair and Minhyun staring down at his lap – or rather, at Jisung’s lap, until Jisung speaks up again.

“So, have you really not noticed?”

Minhyun meets his eyes hesitantly.

“Noticed what?” he asks, lost.

“That I like you too? Should I write you a letter or something?” Jisung teases, and Minhyun flushes.

“Wh-wh-what do you mean, “too”?!”

Minhyun’s heart is beating so fast he feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest. Jisung’s knowing smile isn’t helping.

“Aw, Minhyunnie, c’mon, you can’t be that clueless! Everyone can tell that you like me and I’ve been dropping hints that it’s reciprocal, did you really not pick up on any of those?”

Minhyun tries to think of something to answer but nothing comes to his mind. Jisung is still grinning, and his next move makes Minhyun freeze.

“Maybe it’d be better if I showed you,” Jisung says, and less than a second after, he’s kissing him.

Minhyun’s brain stops functioning when he fully realizes that Jisung’s lips are covering his and that Jisung just bit his bottom lip and that oh, oh, _oh_ , now it’s their tongues intertwining and did he just _moan_ -

 

Jisung pulls away after a few minutes of kissing, and Minhyun is looking like his soul just left his body. He can barely acknowledge that he just spent full minutes with Jisung’s tongue in his mouth like it was a completely normal and regular occurrence between them. Minhyun barely has experience with kissing, so he was probably not very good, and he feels sorry to Jisung that they had such a lame first kiss experience. His train of thoughts is broken by Jisung’s voice.

“Well, I definitely did not expect that! You’re a really good kisser, where did you learn to kiss like that?”

“Huh?”

Minhyun blinks dumbly. So he wasn’t bad?

“Err… I… I didn’t learn anywhere, I’ve barely even kissed anyone before?” Minhyun replies, finding it really hard to focus back on their conversation since his mind is still blurry with countless random thoughts.

“Maybe you’re naturally skilled,” Jisung teases, and his smile sort of disappears when he notices Minhyun still looks out of it. “Minhyun, are you okay?”

Minhyun forces himself to focus his mind, and his eyes meet Jisung’s. He even finds the strength to smile reassuringly.

“Yeah, just surprised about what just happened.”

That makes Jisung smile again. They share a tender kiss, just lips against lips, and this time Minhyun appreciates it for what it is. He’s even able to circle Jisung’s waist with his arms, and doesn’t chicken out as Jisung hugs his shoulders.

They break away one more time, and Minhyun feels warm as Jisung rests his forehead against his.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Jisung asks, and Minhyun feels his entire body tingle in excitement. He nods with enthusiasm, making Jisung chuckle, and he shuts his eyes as his now boyfriend starts trailing kisses in his neck. It feels very nice, and each of Jisung’s soft kisses make his skin burn, in a very pleasant way.

  
Jisung readjusts his position in a way that makes it easier for him to lean on Minhyun’s torso, and keeps up the neck kisses. Only this time, his hands go down Minhyun’s bare chest, slowly mapping the untouched skin with his fingers. Minhyun lets out a moan as Jisung reaches his nipples, and while he doesn’t mind the attention, he realizes it’d be better if they were in a more private space to go further.

“W-wait, can we go to my room or to yours?” Minhyun asks, and Jisung gets his face out of his neck.

Jisung laughs, embarrassed.

“Yes, of course. I got a little too carried away.”

Minhyun feels his chest fill up with warmth and love, and he smiles adoringly at him. Jisung reciprocates his smile and kisses him fully on the lips one last time.

 

Jisung’s bed sounds like the dream place to make out right now, in Minhyun’s very biased opinion. He’s actually never laid there before, which makes sense because it isn’t his bed and he certainly wasn’t going to spend time in his crush’s bed back when they weren’t together yet, but it feels nice. It’s the same bed as his, a one person bed that was clearly not meant for two adult men to lay in together, but Minhyun is willing to ignore that fact, if only because Jisung is currently on top of him.

They’re freshly out of the showers and Jisung smells really good, a mix between his natural scent and his bodywash, and Minhyun loves it. When they had entered Jisung’s room and locked the door, Minhyun had wondered if he should keep on his shirt, and had eventually decided not to. It was proving to be a wise decision, for he was absolutely loving how warm his body was getting from Jisung’s caresses. He had kept on his sweatpants, but deep down, had an inkling that those might get in the way if they went even further.

Jisung breaks their kiss to take off his own shirt, and Minhyun loves the way he’s getting high from the contact of their bare skins meeting for the first time. Jisung kisses him passionately once more, and Minhyun loses himself in the sensation of their nipples brushing, making them harden, and in the feeling of Jisung’s hands caressing his arms. Minhyun himself has one hand fisted in Jisung’s hair, and the other is caressing his back, eventually making its way to his ass.

Minhyun isn’t sure how far they’re going, and he’s pretty sure Jisung doesn’t know either, but so far it feels good and comfortable. He hesitates for the briefest moment, but given Jisung moves one of his hands to caress his abs, he also makes a move and grasps his ass cheeks with both hands. Jisung jerks his hips into his as a reaction, and Minhyun mewls in their kiss. Jisung lets out a sigh of pleasure, and does it again, and again, until they’ve set up a pleasurable rhythm.

Jisung breaks their kiss and stops thrusting his lower half against Minhyun’s, and Minhyun regains his breath, saliva dropping on his chin. Jisung is red in the face, probably because of their combined heat and because they’ve been kissing for so long, and he still looks good and even sexy.

“I love you,” Minhyun says before he can even think about it, and he freezes.

Jisung giggles and pecks his lips.

“I love you too,” he answers, sincere and tender. “Would you like to stop now or do you wanna keep going?”

“Keep going,” is Minhyun’s immediate answer, “I want to do more things with you,” he adds, a bit shyly, and Jisung hugs him tightly, with a squeal.

“You were blushing so hard this morning, though,” Jisung teases him, and Minhyun becomes red at the memory.

“That-that’s because I wasn’t sure-”

Jisung chuckles, and Minhyun pouts.

“It’s for real now,” Jisung confirms, and Minhyun nods, still kind of pouting.

Minhyun can’t bring himself to admit out loud, but he has had quite a few dreams that involved him and Jisung getting involved very intimately, and he’s ready to act out his fantasies any time. He answers Jisung’s next passionate kiss, moaning at their tongues meeting again and again. They get rid of their sweatpants and underwear, and soon, a completely naked Jisung is kneeling between Minhyun’s spread legs.

Jisung coats his fingers with lot of lube, and presses his middle finger against Minhyun’s entrance, caressing it in circular motions. Minhyun spreads his legs a little more, if that’s even possible, and he tenses slightly feeling Jisung’s finger poke the sensitive skin there. He’s no stranger to fingering because he’s already tried it on himself – and he really enjoyed it – but it feels different because this time it’s his crush just turned boyfriend for whom he’s had feelings for months, and his heart is beating erratically.

He’s so hard that his cock feels painful, but Jisung is very careful and he’s stroking it with his free hand. It’s slow and good, but Minhyun wants more.

“I’m gonna put it in,” Jisung tells him, tender.

Minhyun nods, and he breathes in and out as Jisung’s finger penetrates him. Jisung works his way in slowly, already thrusting in and out to prepare Minhyun for more, and Minhyun soon feels ready.

“You can add another,” he tells Jisung, who nods.

Minhyun bit his lower lip as two fingers are now stretching him, and it doesn’t burn yet. Jisung adds a third one, and this time the stretch is more painful.

“Are you okay baby?” Jisung asks.

Minhyun hears the ‘we can stop anytime’ in his voice, but he doesn’t want to stop. It’s just a step before they can feel good together.

“I’m good, keep going,” Minhyun mewls.

“I promise I’ll make you feel amazing,” Jisung says, and Minhyun nods.

He trusts him. He wants him.

 

Jisung thrusts his fingers in and out for a while, and the moment they graze his prostate, Minhyun can’t hold back a loud moan, almost a scream. He wants to feel that again, he thinks to himself, but can’t let the words out.

“Jisung,” Minhyun moans, sweating harder than before, “please, I want you.”

Jisung nods, shaking a little, and Minhyun breathes slowly as his lover puts on a condom.

“Wanna stay like this?” Jisung asks him as he adds lube on himself.

“Yeah,” Minhyun answers in a small voice.

He’s fine with laying on his back, his body is ready and he wants to see Jisung as they’ll make love for the first time.

“I love you,” Jisung confesses, and Minhyun smiles at him.

“I love you too,” he answers, and they kiss lovingly.

As they’re sharing an open-mouthed kiss, Jisung finally penetrates him, and Minhyun gasps into their kiss. Jisung feels so good in him and he’s never felt so full, but it also hurts quite a bit. Jisung acts like the perfect lover Minhyun has pictured him to be; he keeps kissing him, and distracts him with stroking his erected cock.

His body adapts to the foreign contact surprisingly easily, and Jisung can start moving. They stop kissing to breathe, and Minhyun is forcing himself not to close his eyes so he can look at Jisung and fully realize how this is happening, they’re together and in love. Jisung is looking back at him with warm eyes, and Minhyun blushes. As a stronger pleasure starts overtaking him, this time he closes his eyes and tiny gasps leave his lips.

“Baby, oh, Minhyun baby, you’re so pretty, I love you-”

Jisung’s love words are multiplying his physical pleasure and love by a thousand times, and Minhyun feels tears coming up.

“I love you too, love you, love you-” Minhyun babbles, unable to think straight.

Jisung is making him see stars, and his orgasm is building up, ready to hit him full force very, very soon. The combined sensation of Jisung’s cock hitting him so deep on his sweetest spot and of Jisung’s fingers caressing his erection is overwhelming.

“I’m coming,” Minhyun cries out in a high-pitched voice, moaning louder.

His orgasm overcomes his body and his mind is blank for a few seconds, and it takes him a few more seconds to register that Jisung is also cumming. Jisung buries his face in Minhyun’s neck as his own orgasm hits him, and Minhyun thinks he hears Jisung moaning his name, but he isn’t sure. He feels Jisung filling up the condom, and hugs Jisung to him, tightly.

They both need a minute to recover, but then Jisung leaves Minhyun’s body, careful with the condom. He ties it and throws it in a trash bin, and comes back to lay next to Minhyun. Minhyun makes a face when he realizes that his abs are covered in cum, but Jisung doesn’t seem to mind as he hugs him.

“That was very nice,” Minhyun comments, feeling a little awkward now that they are both laying naked against each other.

Jisung giggles, and nods.

“I’m guessing it makes the wait worth it,” he replies, nesting his head on Minhyun’s shoulder, “no apologies,” he adds, as if he had read Minhyun’s mind and seen through the fact that he wanted to apologize once again for not understanding the signs earlier.

There’s some silence, and Jisung speaks up again.

“If you want to apologize, you can start by being my boyfriend forever.”

Minhyun feels so warm and full of love for Jisung that he squeals and hugs him, very tightly. He only then remembers that he’s covered in sweat and semen and that no matter how much Jisung adores him, he might not enjoy that now that the sexual atmosphere is gone.

“Uh, sorry,” Minhyu apologizes cutely, and Jisung beams.

“You’re good, we’re just gonna need another shower.”

Their eyes meet, and Jisung grins.

“Together,” he adds, and Minhyun laughs.

 

Once they’ve showered, they change into comfortable clothes and go on Minhyun’s bed to watch a drama on his laptop while cuddling.

“Let’s tell the boys later tonight,” Jisung offers, and Minhyun nods in his neck.

“Hm-hm.”

Minhyun doesn’t want to think of the endless teasing that is going to result following the announcement that they are officially dating. For now, he just wants Jisung.

“I love you,” Jisung whispers before kissing him gently on the lips.

“Love you,” Minhyun whispers back.

It’s the best beginning a love story could have, Minhyun thinks happily.


End file.
